


Hey, Mister Lifeguard

by TheLanceShow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lifeguard Derek, M/M, Shiro loves Lance ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: "I know that you weren't really listening." He laughed. "It tends to happen. Ya know, since no one really cares."Shiro frowned. "Are you sure that's the reason? Maybe they're just captivated by you."Like me.Wait, no, bad Shiro.☆Lance is a lifeguard that Shiro may or may not be in love with.





	Hey, Mister Lifeguard

He was an angel, or of the sort, to Keith. Even more so to Shiro.

  
Keith threw a fit and tossed his favorite toy shovel into the water at the beach. He began to cry, loudly, as it was the only thing he had left of his mother. Shiro didn't know how to swim and Lord knows Keith would never let that go.

  
But then he caught a glance of a tan body leaping into the salty water and emerging after about a minute. He busted through the surface of the water, not even panting, and smiling triumphantly.

  
He waddled over to where Keith stood at the shore screaming his lungs out. The man kneeled in front of Keith and held that special shovel out.

  
"Hey, buddy, is this yours?" He asked. There was a quality to his voice that reminded Shiro of pure innocence and life.

  
Keith stared at the shovel and squealed, plucking it from the stranger's hands and hugging him as tightly as a four year old could. Shiro watched, bemused; Keith didn't hug anyone, not even him.

  
"Hey," The man laughed and he stood up and Keith clung to his left leg. He looked to Shiro and smiled widely. "I'm assuming that was special to him."

  
"Yes, thank you," Shiro recognized as he stood, brushing sand from his legs. He walked the few steps to the man. "I'm Shiro." He said, holding out his hand.

  
"Lance," He said, though he was looking at Keith. The boy just wouldn't let go. "Can I get your name, big guy?"

  
"'m Keith." Keith replied, face buried in Lance's calf.

  
"Keef? Weird name."

  
"No, Keith!"

  
"Keef?"

  
"No, with T-H! Keith!"

  
"So not Keef? Keith?"

  
"Yes!"

  
"Yes to Keef?" Keith groaned and threw himself on the sand, letting go of Lance. "I'm kidding, Keith. It was nice to meet you."

  
"I don't like you," Keith pouted, sitting up. Lance raised an eyebrow and blew a raspberry, making Keith giggle.

  
"He likes you," Shiro said softly, putting his hand down. "And I think you like him."

  
Lance jumped and laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. A slight hint of pink covered his cheeks.

  
"Yeah, sorry. I just really like kids, not in that way, but I didn't mean to be off putting. Nice to meet you!" Lance said and smiled brightly. "I work at the tower," he pointed to the lifeguard station. "And I was just checking that your kid was good, since he's awfully close to the water."

  
"Actually, we're-"

  
"Lance, I can't cover for you much longer; over." Shiro heard from a kid's walkie-talkie placed on Lance's shorts.

  
Lance rolled his eyes and held down a button. "Copy that. On my way back; over." He let go and grinned at them again. "Don't question my method of communication. It's waterproof. Anyway, just give me a holler if you have any problems!" He glared playfully at Keith.

  
"I'll fight you, hot shot."

  
"You can't fight nothin'!" Keith shouted gleefully then ran back to the towel Shiro rested on.

  
"Alright, sure, butt-head. Bye!" Lance waved behind him then began walking to the tower. His hands were thrown up in a 'what the fuck, dude?' gesture as he stared at it. Shiro let himself smile as he sat next to Keith.

  
"You like 'im." Keith said around a mouthful of crackers.

  
Shiro frowned, "No, I don't. But you do." Keith shrugged and swallowed.

  
"Yeah, I like him. He's pretty and nice."

  
"He was pretty?" Shiro asked himself. He was much too preoccupied in figuring out of Lance had been a pedophile.

  
"Mm-hm!" Keith nodded. "You should get married 'cause all those pretty girls say you're handsome so you should marry someone pretty. _Lance_ is pretty!"

  
Shiro noticed Lance look back briefly from his name being called before shrugging and continuing his way.

  
"I can't wait until you learn what synonyms are..." Shiro trailed off as Keith curled up on the blanket.

  
  
Shiro stalked out of the truck, leaving a wailing Keith sitting in the backseat. It was seven in the evening and Keith had forgotten the God damn shovel somewhere on the beach. Thankfully, he noticed two lifeguards stepping off of the steps to the tower. He rushed up to them.

  
"Excuse me?" He asked, hurrying. "Have you seen uhhh..."

  
The larger of the two was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, bangs held from his face by a ribbon. He had just placed a flower crown on the other guard.

  
That other guard was Lance. Lance turned to him and smiled. He was pretty, beautiful even, but also striking as a man.

  
"Hey, man! What's up?" Lance chirped, cocking a hip and crossing his arms. He wore pastel blue overall shorts with a light yellow shirt underneath.

  
"What?" Shiro asked dumbly. He was getting distracted by miles of lean legs.

  
"'Have we seen' what?"

  
Shiro stared at the two for an inappropriate amount of time, long enough for Keith to get out of the car. He came to Shiro holding the shovel that they had lost.

  
"I found it in the backseat." Keith placed it into Shiro's back pocket slyly as he ran to Lance; he picked him up, beaming, and placed him on his hip.

  
"Yeah. The shovel. Keith lost the shovel. And he made me come back for it. The shovel that we had the entire time. Why, Keith?" Shiro said, numb.

  
It was a two hour drive to the beach. Four hours to get from home, to the beach, and back home again.

  
Shiro was sort of happy, though, seeing Lance in gray Vans and a flower crown on top of his head. He had a swimmer's build yet managed to make his outfit to contort his body shape, making his shoulders thinner.

  
"I want you an' Lance to get married 'cause you like him and he pretty." Keith mumble, head resting on Lance's shoulder. Lance smirked.

  
"Is that so?" He said and simpered, pleased. Shiro felt heat burn his face. His eyes looked anywhere except for directly at Lance's face, instead gaze landing on his wavy hair; it was the color of chestnut.

  
"Well, we got what we came for so I'm just gonna..." He reached for Keith, whose eyes were closed, and Lance stepped closer to Shiro.

  
"Yeah, no problem," he smiled. As Shiro got closer, he could see the ocean in Lance's eyes and freckles on his face, his eyelashes that were long and crusted with salt, the rose petal pinkness of his lips, the light dimples in his cheeks. Shiro jerked back.

  
"Oh, no." He whispered. "You really are pretty."

  
Lance snickered, "We're close enough that I heard that whisper, dude. Here, take Keef." He placed Keith in Shiro's arms and waved childishly, walking around him with the other lifeguard. They both got into the same car and drove off.

  
Shiro watched them with a frown then glared at Keith. He looked up at him, amused. "Whoops?"

  
  
Keith had managed to get his way again and dragged Shiro to the beach. The amount of sulking and fighting he put up made Shiro give in. As they waddled down the sand slopes--Keith with a different shovel and pail from the day before, Shiro with an umbrella, blanket, and a cooler filled with snacks and drinks--Shiro spotted a person near the water. It was early in the morning, seven, and no one else except for that person was there.

  
"Lance!" Keith hollered. The man turned and revealed that he was, in fact, Lance. Keith slid and stumbled towards Lance before he sat down next to him. "Hi."

  
"What's up, mullet?" Lance teased, holding a lock of Keith's hair in between his fingers. Keith swatted his hand away with a pout.

  
"Shiro wanted to see y-"

  
"No!" Shiro exclaimed as he stuck the umbrella in the sand. He placed the towel on the floor near the cooler. "Keith wanted to go to the beach again and he was pouting and hurting me so I came here."

  
Lance smiled coyly and nodded, "A very nice surprise." He stood and brushed the sand off of his butt. He wore plain blue board shorts that hung off his slim hips to the best way possible. Shiro managed to look past the sex appeal. "It's my day off, so we should hang out. Well, technically I'm on-call. But same difference, right?"

  
Keith nodded along with Shiro. "Can we go by the water?"

  
"If that's O.K. with the Boss Man, then of course we can!" Lance said brightly, grinning at Keith. Both he and Keith turned to Shiro with pleading eyes. Dark violet and blue stared at him, unrelenting. It was when Lance fluttered his eyelashes that Shiro gave in. He had planned to stay on the sand with Keith so he didn't have to worry about him drowning.

  
"Fine," he sighed, walking towards the water. He heard a squeal and turned around to find Keith on Lance's back. He was jetting to the water, both laughing in young glee. Lance threw himself on the ground at the shore, chest first. Keith giggled and climbed off of Lance, splashing him with the sea water.

  
"Hey!" Lance said with a mocking tone; he peeked at Shiro, pretty blue eyes devious. "I bet he wants some water, too."

  
Keith looked like he would've splashed Shiro too, if not for the Dad Stare™ Shiro sent his way.

  
Lance pouted, "You're no fun, uh... I may have forgotten your name."

  
"Takashi Shirogane!" Keith provided. "But he likes to be called 'Shiro.'"

  
"Yeah, _Takashi_. You're a party pooper." Lance said, though a small smile crept onto his face.

  
Lance sat up and pulled Keith into his lap. Keith struggled briefly, then relaxed into Lance's chest. Shiro looked at them, confused. Keith was oddly affectionate with Lance.

"I'm really warm," Lance started. "And I've been told I have soft skin. So kids like to hang around me. Plus I act like a child, so." Lance laughed. Shiro decided he liked his laugh.

  
"Can I touch?" Shiro asked before his brain caught up with his mouth; Lance quirked an eyebrow. "Like," Shiro sat down beside Lance, feet touching the salty water. "I wanna know what all the hoopla is about. You know, with your skin."

  
"You're a cute dude, so why not?" Lance shrugged and let go of Keith. He wandered, not far, and sat on the ground, filling his bucket with wet sand. Lance apparently didn't notice the heavy flush that coated Shiro's face.

"Hold your hands out, my guy."

  
Shiro cleared his throat and held his hands out. Lance looked at him from underneath his eyelashes and smiled. It was an innocent gesture but had Shiro flustered.

  
Lance placed his hands on top of Shiro's and intertwined their fingers. Lance watched Shiro, grinning at his shocked silence.

  
Holy shit.

  
His hands were more smooth than a baby's and incredibly warm. His long fingers curled around Shiro's perfectly, heat spreading from his hands to his shoulders. Lance tilted his head.

  
"So," Shiro started, staring resolutely at Lance's hands; so big and soft. "Is everywhere on you as soft as your hands?"

  
"Oh, baby, definitely." Lance winked and took his hands from Shiro's. He turned in the sand, his broad back facing Shiro. "Feel my back."

  
Shiro cleared his throat again and laid his hand on Lance's upper back. It was just as smooth and soft as his hands. Feeling as if he was in a trance, he ran his hand down his back to the small of it. He stopped when Lance shivered and let out a strangely sleazy sound.

  
"Oh, sorry!" Shiro apologized, pulling his hand back and madly blushing.

  
"It's no problem, Takashi." Lance turned and smiled over his shoulder. Shiro would never get used to hearing his full name. Lance rotated to face Shiro fully. "I wanna get to know you. What's your favorite color?"

  
Shiro blinked at him. "Blue," Shiro said instantly, and felt heat on his face. He said it without thinking as he looked into Lance's eyes. Definitely blue.

  
"Cool, cool. Lit as fuck. Mine is blue as well." Lance swayed side to side as he crossed his legs. "Your turn, my dude."

  
"Okay, uh. What do you wanna do in your career and how old are you?"

  
Lance hummed and grinned. He smiled a lot. "At first I wanted to be a fighter pilot. But, you know, I sucked at the simulator. I was really good in the whole book smarts stuff when it came to the knowledge of piloting. I'm an astrology major now 'cause I want to, you know, do something with my life when I become an astrophysicist. Then after that, I wanna teach at the Garrison, actually help students. And they teamed up with NASA, so I think it'd be pretty awesome. There's a coach named Iverson in my simulation training. He's a real dick, said I'd never be able to be more than a cargo pilot. He's right; I won't be. I'll be the one properly teaching students how things are supposed to work, not yell at them. I'm twenty-two. Sorry, I talk a lot sometimes."

  
"Oh, wow. You're young. I'm thirty-two. And no, it's fine. I don't mind," Shiro smiled. He enjoyed watching and listening to Lance talk. His voice would become filled with childish wonder and his expression was dreamy, soft. "I actually worked for NASA. I was a fighter pilot, but in a real ship, something went wrong. Something fell on my right arm and mercury spilled from a tool. My arm was amputated and the mercury poisoned me, causing hallucinations. Had to do with some alien called a Galra and the race was destroying planets. I'm actually a professor at the University."

  
"That explains the NASA t-shirt, yeah?"

  
"A free souvenir."

  
"I guess I can call you my Space Daddy," Lance said, playful, and shot a flirty smile at Shiro.

  
"Lance!" Keith shouted before Shiro could make a fool out of himself. He tackled Lance's side with a huff, but Lance didn't budge. "You two gotta get married!"

  
"Keith, why are you so insistent on that?" Lance asked, prying Keith off of him.

  
"'Cause Shiro really likes you." Keith said, beaming with a couple of teeth missing. "He's all pink when he talks to you. And that means marriage!"

  
"Yeah, well I like him, too. But that doesn't mean we have to get married. Besides, he likes me like a potential friend." Lance explained, patting Keith's head. He stood and stretched, then walked into the water until he was waist-deep. He looked like he belonged in the water as his eyes reflected the ocean's color.

  
Shiro crossed his arms and watched as Keith did the same. "You like me?" He asked. He was still ruffled by the flirty comment by Lance.

  
"Of course, Space Daddy," Lance smiled cheekily and walked deeper into the water. He went as far as to when the water went to his neck and suddenly dipped. Shiro couldn't see him anymore.

  
Yeah, Shiro liked him a little, tiny bit. Not enough to want to be in a relationship with Lance. Sure, he's a gorgeous man that's both beautiful and handsome, but lots of people are good-looking. He had promised his parents that he would settle down with a fine woman and have kids.

  
He would feel like he let them down. Even Keith seemed more interested in boys than girls. But Keith doesn't care about what their parents wanted.

  
Shiro did.

  
Keith tugged on Shiro's arm and he looked up. Lance was on his hands and knees, face close to his. He wasn't sure how he spaced out enough to miss the figure in front of him. They stared at each other before Lance squirted sea water from his mouth into his face.

  
"Lance, fuck!" Shiro growled, falling onto his back. Lance hovered over him on his hands and knees. "Child-"

  
"Mm, get in the water with me," Lance said, smirk in place. "You don't have to swim, just chill in the water. I'd love to see you-"

  
"Marriage!" Keith shrieked, clapping. Lance gave him a fake annoyed look and got off of Shiro.

  
"C'mon, Takashi. It'll be _fuuuuuun_."

  
"Ugh, fine." Lance offered a hand and Shiro looked at it dubiously. He took it and Lance was able to pull him up easily.

  
"Come on, honey bunny, I'll lead you in."

  
"No thank you," Shiro said, putting his hand at his side. Lance raised an eyebrow and shrugged before sliding into the water slowly. He sunk in only to his waist and waited.

  
With slow, clumsy steps, Shiro eventually made his way to where Lance was standing. The sand dropped then picked back up, raising him to his waist. It was kind of difficult to stay on his feet as the waves crashed against him.

  
"We're on a sort of water table right now. Don't go any further into the water, please. The drop is about ten feet away, where that sign is."

  
"What's a water table?"

  
"Like a sandbank," Lance said, eyes twinkling. "Ours is a little weird 'cause it's right near the shore, but yeah. It's pretty cool. Sometimes I teach kids how to swim here because it's more shallow."

  
Shiro wasn't really listening as Lance rambled on about density and water deposits. He just stared at Lance and how vivid he was as a person. He commanded attention.

  
"- and it gets warmer by the Gulf of Mexico..." Lance's mouth snapped shut and he looked down, running his hands through the waves. "Sorry."

  
"Why would you be sorry?"

  
"I know that you weren't really listening." He laughed. "It tends to happen. Ya know, since no one really cares."

  
Shiro frowned. "Are you sure that's the reason? Maybe they're just captivated by you."

  
_Like me._

  
_Wait, no, bad Shiro._

  
"Nope," Lance popped the P and squatted, the water rising to his neck. "I'm, like, ninety percent sure they just don't care. They space out 'cause I'm a freaking nerd that loves space and the ocean and blah, blah, blah."

  
Lance's voice didn't change but Shiro wasn't fooled. It wasn't his place to judge how people cope, especially someone he just met.

  
"I doubt it," Shiro said softly.

  
"Well, don't. I've come to terms with it." Lance looked up and squinted at Shiro. "Are you a magnet? 'Cause, baby, you really know how to pull me in."

  
Shiro barked out a laugh. "Oh, my God." Lance smiled and stood back up. "Do you have any more?"

  
"Are you a cradle? No? Then why do I want to put a baby in you?"

  
"Oh, my God, Lance."

  
"You must be quality soil since I wanna bury my seed in you."

  
"Stop, stop!" Shiro was full on laughing, holding his stomach. He didn't remember the last time he'd let go, laughing like he didn't have a care in the world. He didn't see Keith back on the shore with a toothy grin, happy that Shiro was laughing.

  
_"Jesús, eres hermosa."_

  
"What?" Shiro said, laughter still in his voice.

  
"Nothing, sweetheart; that's what I'd be without you."

  
Shiro's lips wobbled; his stomach was hurting.

  
"I'm surprised you're not melting in this water, considering you're so sweet." Lance grinned, all teeth and gums, and Shiro finally let out a huff.

  
"Do you have a girlfriend yet? Those definitely would have worked."

  
"Ugh, no. They work on girls, they think it's cute. But then I don't wanna get with them because they're not supposed to be cute. They're supposed to be gettin' me digits. Guys, though," Lance gives an erotic smile. "They laugh. Actually realize what I want. But-"

  
Shiro tuned out. Holy cow, Lance was into dudes; how did he not notice? Not that Shiro cared or anything.

  
Definitely not.

  
"Yeah, okay. You're one of those people that get uncomfortable or think of me differently, right? 'Cause I'm into dudes. But it's all okay, I'm chill with that-"

  
Shiro splashed Lance, causing him to shut up. "I don't think of you as anything other than a pure soul," Lance snorted. "I'm bisexual, too."

  
"Ooh, _Takashi,_ you know what that means? You can be the strict teacher and I can be the naughty student." Lance wiggled his eyebrows. Shiro wanted to laugh but the way Lance casually fucking _moaned his entire first name_ had him _shook_.

  
"I, uh," Shiro cleared his throat, for fuck's sake, again. "Can you not call me that?"

  
Lance cocked his head, almost like a puppy. "Call you what?"

  
"Takashi."

  
"Oh, okay. I respect your wishes. It's a damn sexy name on someone like you, though." Lance smiled softly at Shiro's flustered expression. "Can I call you Space Daddy?"

  
"Jesus, no." Shiro was flushed despite the cold water surrounding him.

  
"Mm, Smooth Finger?"

  
"Oh, my God, that was so bad."

  
"Sugar Daddy?"

  
"Uh, no."

  
"Hunky Daddy?"

  
"No, Lance. What is your obsession with the nickname 'Daddy?'"

  
"Kinky Daddy?" Lance looked at him suggestively and bit his lower lip.

  
Shiro took a short step away from him, face hot. "Ok, yeah, so. Let's get out of the water and back to Keith."

  
Lance giggled as they made their way back to a bored-looking Keith.

  
"Kinky Daddy it is." He muttered and grinned with faux innocence when Shiro turned to glare at him.

 

  
Three days later and Shiro returned to the beach by himself. Keith was finally starting kindergarten, so he had more time to himself. Before he knew it, he was making his way to the beach. It was an easy way to pass time before Keith was ready to be picked up.

  
As he parked, he noticed that the beach was heavily occupied. Almost every spot was taken and Shiro sighed. He would definitely have to search and fight for a spot.

  
Shiro ended up setting up a towel near the end of the beach. Fine sand turned into hot rock as it became a cove. The place was beautiful, really, but Shiro was looking for some company. But not anyone near where he was sat on the beach. Then he heard loud chatter somewhere to his left. He spotted two girls giggling and talking to someone.

  
Lance?

  
The man turned slightly, revealing that it was, indeed, Lance. He had a light dusting of pink across his cheekbones and a confident smirk on his face. His arms were crossed and he leaned towards the girls, flirty.

  
One of the girls laughed and placed a hand on his upper arm; Lance simply raised an eyebrow and shot a comment at her; she flushed and hid her face in her hands.

  
Shiro slowly made his way over to them, just enough so he could hear their conversation.

  
"-have a threesome?" A girl with blonde pigtails asked.

  
"Mm, I wouldn't want to share a lover with anybody." Lance said back, smiling. Shiro noted idly that the other girl that had blue hair was touching Lance wherever she could.

It irked Shiro that she kept touching him.

That's when he found himself standing next to Lance. The girl took her hand off of Lance's chest and they both stepped back.

  
Lance grinned at him, surprised. "Hiya, Takashi! I didn't think I'd see you on this end of the beach."

  
"Lance, I told you to stop calling me that," Shiro admonished. Lance stared at him for a few beats.

  
"So," Lance started. He tilted his head in a challenge and his stance leaned towards Shiro, eyes mischievous. "You'd rather I call you 'Kinky Daddy?'"

  
"W-What?" Shiro started, face flaming. Lance threw him a half smile.

  
"Mmm, don't worry about it, you kinky man." Lance waved him off and paid attention to the girls. He held out his arms. "Ladies?"

  
With a titter, they each held on to one of Lance's arms. Lance began to lead them to another spot, but not before he threw a wink over his shoulder at Shiro.

Blinking, he walked back towards his towel, hoping the heat from the sun would be a good enough excuse for his face to be so red.

  
Shiro was tired, oh so tired, of his complicated feelings for Lance. He didn't think he wanted to date him. But he also wanted Lance all to himself. Instead of thinking more on the subject, he shook his head and wandered into the water.

  
_Maybe I should learn how to swim._

  
With great hesitation, Shiro waddled into the water. The waves gently crashed against his skin. Then there was yelling, and he whipped his head to his left. There was a young man in the water, gasping and flailing their arms.

They began to dip under the water every few seconds. Then Lance was barreling into the water, swiftly dipping under the surface.  
The boy didn't come back up for breath.  
Lance, in no time, dragged the boy out of the water and placed him on his back. He placed an ear to the boy's chest and his expression turned panicked.

  
"Call an ambulance!" He barked. No one moved. " _Now!"_

  
Multiple people pulled out cellphones. Lance looked around the crowd. "Anyone see what happened? Was their a neck or head injury?" He asked as he turned the person onto their side and little water spilled from their mouth. His voice was loud and firm.

  
"They didn't hurt themselves; just didn't know how to swim." A small voice said.

  
Lance pulled his left hand into a half fist--fingers curled, thumb facing out, palm bare--and placed it onto the boy's chest. His right hand covered his left, the hand flat, and Lance braced himself so he was practically putting his entire weight on his body. His arms were straight. It all happened so fast, almost fast enough to not know what he was doing.

  
Then he began performing CPR.

  
After what felt like an eternity, which was really about fifteen seconds of rapid compressions and a lot of upper body work, the man on his back coughed. Lance turned him onto his side quickly, letting the boy vomit and cough up all the water from his lungs. Lance watched, keeping him steady. After the heaving stopped, he turned the boy back onto his back.

  
"Don't move," he said kindly. "An ambulance is on its way."

  
The boy nodded and Shiro could only stare at Lance as he whispered tender, gentle words into his ear.

  
The beach was evacuated after the incident. Lance and the other lifeguard rounded everyone up and told them what happened. Their voice were stern and faces merciless as they ordered everyone off of the beach. Shiro made eye contact with Lance and tried to catch his attention, but Lance paid him no mind as he shooed him away like the rest of them.

 

Shiro sulked on the couch, pouting at Keith. Keith was looking at him, annoyed.

  
"Stop moping around," Keith started, stern. "Just 'cause Lance was doing stuff."

  
"Oh, please," Shiro scoffed. He stood from the couch and looked to Pidge, whom was sitting on the floor beside Keith. "I'm going to grab some Chinese. Beef and broccoli?"

  
"Yes, sir," she replied, nodding.

  
"Okie dokie, I'll be right back." Shiro waved goodbye and heard Pidge mutter 'Okie dokie? Is he six?' as he left the house, car keys in hand.

  
As he opened the door and sat in the driver's seat, he sighed heavily. The entire truck was chipping and he honestly needed to either buy a new car or take it into a shop.

  
His parents gave him this car.

  
It had been five minutes of driving when he spotted Lance. At first he wasn't quite sure it was him. But then the sun light up his profile and Shiro slammed on the breaks, tires squealing on the road. He hopped out of the car and ran across the street to Lance.

  
"Hey, Lance! Didn't really talk..." Shiro stopped when he saw Lance's glossy eyes and the nearly dry tear tracks on his cheeks.

  
Lance wiped at his face quickly and sniffed. "Yeah, sorry. Shit went down, you know?"

  
"What happened?"

  
"Well, you were there, so-"

  
"Lance." Shiro said. Lance swallowed thickly and looked at his feet. "What happened?"

  
"First person that I couldn't save." He choked out, fresh tears streaming and a sad smile on his lips. "Dry drowned. He was a John Doe. No-one knew him."

  
"Oh no," Shiro gasped. He reached towards Lance but he took a step back. Shiro stared and with a final decision, said "Wanna come to my house? Keith's there and I think you need some company. Plus, Chinese food?"

  
Lance's lips flattened out and he took a gasping breath, teardrops wet on his cheeks. He buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. "Th-Thank you, Shiro."

  
"Lance..." Shiro whispered. It was heartbreaking to see him cry. His face didn't scrunch up, he seemed almost emotionless save for his tone and cries. "I'm sorry. Let's go." Shiro wasn't sure what came over him, but he pulled Lance's hand away from his face and held it as he led lance to his car. His face was flaming and he didn't comment on how wet Lance's hands were.

  
"You, uh. Passenger side." Shiro mumbled, head down. He still gripped Lance's hand. He heard him laugh and looked up.

  
Someone shouldn't be as gorgeous as Lance is. Tears and all, cheekbones red, nose scrunched up, blue eyes alight. His laugh was loud and awfully endearing with the snort he let out.

  
After he finished giggling, he took his hand from Shiro's and wiped at his face. "You're adorable. Really, thank you." Lance half-smiled and walked around to the passenger's seat, hopping in and shutting the door.

Shiro gritted his teeth and sat in the seat, shutting the door. He started the car and casted a quick glance in Lance's direction. The man's head was turned towards the open window.

  
As Shiro headed the rest of the ten minutes to the Chinese restaurant, the wind from the open window whipped the hair in front of his face. As he pulled up to the drive-thru, he noticed Lance staring at him.

  
"What?" Shiro asked, feeling around for his wallet.

  
_"¿Por qué estoy tan jodidamente débil?"_ Lance laughed, the sound self-depricating. "How'd your hair get like that? You know, that white floof of hair."

  
_I want him to speak filthy Spanish into my ear._

_Whoa, what?_

  
"Excuse me?" Lance asked, and his voice dipped an octave lower. The tips of his ears were red and his mouth was twitching upward.

  
The thing about Lance that truly fucked with Shiro was the way his eyes were almost always lidded. They were constantly hooded with something hidden, almost like he was trying to pull someone in.

  
His expression was seductive and, boy, what Shiro would give.

  
"Yeah, so about my hair-"

  
"Shiro."

  
"Well, one day in basic-"

  
"Takashi! The whole 'filthy Spanish?'"

  
"I just really love the language, you know? It's se- super cool." Shiro mumbled. "And I didn't realize I said that outloud."

  
_"Sé que estás mintiendo, pero si te ayuda a dormir por la noche, bien por mí_. I never understood the 'didn't realize I said it outloud' thing. How do you not realize?" Lance said, eyebrow raised. He was smirking, eyes sparkling with mirth.

  
"Stop doing that," Shiro said, staring into Lance's eyes.

  
_"¿Dejar de hacer qué, papí?"_

  
A whining sound came from Shiro's throat and Lance smiled lazily, leaning back in his seat and looking straight ahead. Shiro flushed from his face to his chest. As they pulled up to the intercom, Lance turned to gaze out of the window.

  
"Welcome to Silk, how may I help you?" A bored voice boomed from the speaker system.

  
"Hi, can I get the beef and broccoli meal, a Bejing beef, and..." Lance didn't seem interested, instead humming a showtune under his breath. "The ocean special."

  
"Sure. Drinks?"

  
"A cola, a fruit punch, and that waves drink."

  
"Okay. Your total is forty-nine ninety. Please pull up to the window."

  
Shiro pulled forward as the window opened. There was a girl with twin, long pigtails and pretty magenta eyes. She glanced at Shiro before looking past him. She smiled brightly.

  
"Lance!"

  
Lance slowly turned his head towards her with a small grin. "Hey, Nyma."

  
"You know what?" The girl said with a smirk. "You won't have to pay if you go on a date with me."

  
"Deal." Lance said immediately and angled his body towards her. "Write a time and date on the receipt, 'kay?"

  
"Sure thang, cutie." She winked and shot a small smile at Shiro before disappearing into the restaurant.

  
"Just like that? You're going on a date with her?" Shiro was incredulous. He knew Lance was flirty but this was quite desperate.

  
"Listen, man," Lance started. "That's almost fifty bucks. I was doing it to help you out, not that I'm saying you need help but save anyway. Besides, I've been out of the dating pool for too long. I think I'm ready to dive back in. Maybe Nyma can help me get out of this rut. And I've known Nyma for a while. She's been trying for a year, so why not?"

  
Shiro nodded slowly, fidgeting. Lance was looking for a partner and maybe Nyma was going to be the one. She had a pretty smile but Shiro saw nothing past that.

  
They sat in silence for a beat. Then Shiro said, "There was a cut on this-" he gestured to the white section of his hair. "-part of my head. Doctors said it turned white out of stress or something. That's the story."

  
Lance hummed, staring at Shiro. "How come you're not taken?"

  
"Well, how would you know? For all you know, I have a girlfriend."

  
"Or boyfriend."

  
"Uh-?"

  
"Besides, I can just tell. Feel the vibe, ya know? An ex of mine had started cheating and I immediately left. Packed up my stuff and was moved out before he got home from work." Lance smirked to himself. "I wrote on a little piece of paper 'Bruh.' He was the last person I was with. For three years, dude."

  
"High school sweethearts?" Shiro asked.

  
"Nah," Lance said. "Just a lot of lust that I thought was love. I've been single for two years, I wanna get fu-"

  
The window slammed open and Nyma appeared with an excited smile. "Beef and broccoli, Bejing beef, and an ocean special! With a cola, fruit punch, and a Waves slushy."

  
"Thanks," Shiro grabbed the food from her hands and realized he couldn't grab the drinks. He turned to pass the bag to Lance.

  
"I got it, Taka- Shiro." He said, sly, and unbuckled his seatbelt, lithe form stretching across Shiro's frozen body.

  
_Why does this boy do this to me?_

  
_When was the last time I got laid?_

  
Lance was wearing daisy-dukes, long legs flexing as he grabbed the large coaster for the drinks. He sat back down with a huff, sighing.

  
Shiro felt #blessed.

  
"Thanks, Nyma." Lance smiled. "Prepare for the date of a lifetime."

  
Shiro drove off before Nyma could reply. When they came to a stop light, Shiro stared daggers at Lance. "Have you no shame?"

  
"I dunno what you're talking about." Lance grinned cheekily before grabbing the food from Shiro's lap and placing it by his feet. "I was just trying to help out."

  
"Why are you wearing daisy-dukes?"

  
Lance groaned and rolled his shoulders. "My friend knew I was feeling down. Said to wear these shorts for attention, thought it'd make me feel better. Well, it's working now."

  
"You-"

  
"Green light!" Lance cheered and Shiro jumped, stepping lightly on the gas. Lance hummed and pretended not to hear Shiro as they drove the rest of the way. They pulled into the driveway and Lance stared, wide-eyed for once.

  
"Whoa..." He muttered, grabbing the coaster with their beverages and leaving the car. Shiro did have to admit that the house was pretty gorgeous, and large. Especially for just three people. He emerged from the car with the bag, pride swelling in his chest.

  
"This is so epic," Lance said. His skin was bronze in the sunset. His eyes were like mirrors, reflecting the hues of the sky.

  
"Not really." Shiro said casually, locking the car door and walking to the front of his house. Lance trailed behind him, smiling widely.

  
"I've never seen your house before, dude! It's a shock to me. I thought you'd live in an average sized apartment with, like, a bunch of posters of NASA and lions and junk."

  
"Incorrect, buddy." Shiro looked over his shoulder and grinned at Lance. He hummed in satisfaction when Lance paused and flushed.

  
Shiro opened the door and ushered Lance in. He seemed to take in the modest decoration of white wicker furniture and driftwood tables. A smattering of pictures of Shiro's family littered the wall, along with random, pretty paintings.

  
Lance stopped dead in his tracks.

  
"Pidge?"

  
"Lance!" She yelped then stood, rushing over to them and pulling Lance into a tight hug. "Dont you dare blame yourself, you hear me?"

  
"But I-"

  
"Nope!" She said fiercely. "We're going to talk and have fun."

  
Lance laughed and pried her off of him with one arm, the other steadily keeping the drinks stable. "Fine, I get it." He looked to Shiro after Pidge determinedly stalked over to Keith, whispering to him.

  
"So, this is why you got so much food? Do you really need two meals?"

  
Flushing, Shiro brushed past Lance into the kitchen. "Actually, uh. I got one for you."

  
"Really?" Lance said, voice soft.

  
"Yeah," Shiro beamed. "I got the one with seafood for you, since you love the ocean so much. The slushy was just because of the name."

  
"Oh..." Lance trailed off, placing the drinks on the counter. "Thank you, but you really didn't need to."

  
"I wanted to, so don't worry about it." Shiro shoved Lance's food at him, along with a fork, knife, and straw. "Now take this and head to the couch."

  
"Yeah," Lance mumbled, staring at Shiro. "Really, thank you."

  
Lance turned and started towards the living room, snatching his drink on the way there.

  
When Shiro walked back into the room with both his and Pidge's meals, he smiled. Keith was practically perched on Lance's shoulder and occasionally smacking his palm against the side of his head. Lance and Pidge were bickering about god knows what. Lance's mouth was filled with the blue liquid from the slush and he made random gestures with his hand.

  
Shiro sat next to Lance and handed Pidge her food as he sat on the floor. She took a deep breath.

  
"Ah, yes. The smell of both cardiac arrest and vegetables is truly something desirable." She said, smirking at Lance.

  
"Am I missing something?" Shiro asked as he pulled Keith off of Lance.

  
"No, of course not. Why would you think that? Nothing happening over here, that's for sure." Lance rambled, crooked grin in place. "You have any adult juice?"

  
Shiro rolled his eyes and uncapped his food. "That's for me to know and for you to not find out."

  
Lance raised an eyebrow when Keith smacked his calf. "I'm not giving you any."

  
Keith pouted, "I never had any before!"

  
Lance stuck out his tongue and Keith rolled his eyes, waddling over to Pidge.

  
Out of the corner, Shiro observed that Lance was watching his lips and he took a bite out of his food. Shiro turned to Lance and stared. Lance, unashamed, stared back.

  
"Yes?" Shiro said, voice cracking towards the end.

  
"How's your food, hm?"

  
"It's fine. Why don't you try your own?"

  
Lance hummed and popped open the top of his container. He looked at the food dubiously. "Shrimp, scallops, crab meat, and lo mien? Are you trying to court me?"

  
"I, uh, no. Not-not really, no. At all, actually, I'm not trying to court you."

  
Lance glanced at Pidge and they grinned at each other. "Either way, I might be in love."

  
Pidge snickered. "Shiro, it must be really hot in here, huh? That's the only reason you should be sweating like that."

  
Shiro rubbed the bridge of his nose and watched as Lance's nimble fingers guided the fork to each piece of meat before he twirled some of the noodles onto the fork.

"Here goes nothing. Hope you didn't waste your money." Lance muttered before shoving the food in his mouth. His eyes rolled back and eyelids flickered as he let out an incredibly inappropriate moan. " _Oh my God, Shiro. Papí chulo, this is heavenly."_

  
Pidge let out a surprised laugh. "You can't call him that! He doesn't even know what it means!"

  
All the while, Shiro is choking on his food. First, the moan. Then the Spanish. Then the moaning in Spanish.

  
"-right, Shiro?"

  
Shiro blinked at Lance whose eyes were twinkling with mirth. "I'm sorry, what?"

Lance licked the grease from his lips and Shiro tracked the movement subconsciously.

"Are you my _Papí Chulo_?"

  
"I told you to stop doing that," Shiro growled and leaned forward. He lurched back when Lance blushed. His breath had hitched and his lips were parted. A very loud voice in Shiro's head wondered if Lance would make the same expression if Shiro were to-

  
"My bad," Lance said, voice hoarse. He blinked at Shiro. "What, uh-"

  
"Ugh, Lance wants to know if you're his _papí chulo_. I'll tell you what it means after you say yes or no." Pidge supplied, glaring at Lance. She mouthed 'disgusting' at him when he sent a dirty smile to Shiro.

  
"Is... is it a good thing?"

  
"To me it is." Lance winked. Pidge nodded in agreement. They were both trouble makers and Shiro was ninety percent sure he shouldn't say 'yes.' But he did anyway.

  
"Then, sure. I am his _Papí Chulo_." Shiro said.

Lance laughed loudly, filling the room with lively energy. Pidge hooted along with him, cackling in a way that reminded Shiro of her brother.

  
Lance snorted. "It means 'Pimp Daddy' in Spanish, yo."

  
Shiro looked down at the floor and sighed in defeat. Soon, though, he was laughing along with them.

  
Keith sat on the floor, picking at Pidge's food and shoving it in his mouth.

  
  
"Al-co-hol! Al-co-hol! Al-co-hol! Al-co-"

  
"Shush!" Shiro hissed, glaring at Pidge and Lance. "I just put Keith to bed and Pidge can't even drink yet."

  
Lance leaned forward, flirty smile in place. "No-one has to know, Shiro. It'll be our little secret."

The way he said it implied innuendos.

  
Very sexual ones.

  
_I really just need to have sex. With anyone of age._

  
Shiro groaned. "Fine. But Pidge gets apple juice."

  
"You mother f-"

  
Shiro was already out of the room before Pidge could finish her complaint. He came back from the kitchen with three wine glasses, a bottle of plum wine, and a bottle of apple juice.

  
He glanced at Pidge before pouring her a decent amount of the juice and handed it to her. She grumbled under her breath but took it anyway. Lance yanked the bottle of wine and a glass, filling it three fourths of the way. The glasses weren't small in any way, but Shiro figured Lance could hold his liquor. He poured his own to about a third and they all relaxed.

  
  
"Takashi, that's a sexy name. Makes me get all tingly."

  
Pidge snorted, the only one completely sober. Lance was smashed, not caring about what came out of his mouth. Shiro was, at most, tipsy.

  
"Lance, don't use my first-" he swayed on the floor. "-name."

  
Lance giggled and threw himself off of the couch. Shiro barely managed to stop his head from hitting the floor.

  
"Buh issa sexy name for a sexy person." Lance swooned, staring at Shiro with hazy eyes.

  
"Now you're courting me," Shiro said, teasing.

  
"Yuh gosh darn right I am." Lance said, pouting at Shiro. "Accept my love, baby."

  
Pidge laughed heartily. "Ah, Shiro. Are you in love with this tease yet?"

  
Shiro stared in Lance's glossy eyes, unable to look away. "Accidentally, maybe a little."

  
Lance smiled, crooked, and propped himself up against Shiro. He draped over him like a blanket, arms slinging over his shoulder, face in the base of his throat. His right hand began to wander on Shiro's thigh and he tensed up.

  
"I dunno why yuh said that, or why, buh it was cuuute." He chirped, giggling. It was drunken and all around adorable. "You're a cutie pie. You're my fetish, ya know? Like God damn."

  
"You said 'why' twice." Pidge said, earning a mumble from Lance. "Do you really not know why he said that?"

  
"Nope," Shiro could feel his breath against his collar bone. Lance's hand inched a little higher, close to Shiro's crotch. He couldn't find himself strong enough to stop him. "Buh I'm okay with that 'cause he looked adorbs."  
Lance's head raised and he was so close, too close, to Shiro's face. He smelled sweet like wine yet still of the sea, and his freckles stood out from the intoxicated flush on his cheeks.

  
"What time is it?" Lance asked, hand still roaming.

  
"It's about," Shiro's voice cracked and he closed his eyes.

  
"It's nine forty-nine." Pidge said when Shiro didn't answer. Lance groaned and sat straight, stretching.

  
"I-I gotta go home, man. School in the morn'."

  
"Yeah, no. You're crashing here." Pidge said, standing up. "I'm going to the bathroom, be right back."

  
Lance nodded slowly, a lazy, lewd smile spreading over his features. He watched as Pidge went down the hall. After she closed the door, his head whipped to Shiro.

  
"Hi." Lance whispered, face open and alight.

  
"Hi," Shiro laughed.

  
A pleasant silence settled for about two seconds before Lance pounced on Shiro. There was no warning, no indication that he would move. He was a flurry of giggles and tan skin, and before Shiro knew it, he was on the floor.

  
Shiro blinked up at Lance, who was straddling his hips. His hands were resting on his own thighs and he stared at Shiro, snickering.

  
"L-Lance, this isn't a good idea." Shiro stammered, hands frozen over Lance's hips.

  
"Buh you look real tense, _Papí_." Lance's tone was the epitome of risqué. He shuffled down, ass and thighs sliding lower. "I can help you let go."

  
"No, Lance," Shiro said, though his voice wavered. Lance scooted lower, now resting on Shiro's thighs.

  
He smirked at Shiro and looked at him from under his eyelashes. A light finger grazed along Shiro's crotch and he shivered.

Noticing the reaction, Lance pressed a finger down, rubbing in small circles. Shiro swatted Lance's hand away.

  
Lance hummed and dropped his face into the crook of Shiro's neck. His lips brushed against his jaw as he whispered, "Then what do you want me to do? I can whisper dirty things in Spanish for you." Shiro could feel the smile Lance made. " _Quiero que me follen hasta que mis dedos se curven. Ve tan fuerte como quieras, necesitas estar dentro de mí. He querido que me peguen su polla gruesa desde que la vi por primera vez. Dominame."_

Lance could have easily said something ridiculous to Shiro, such as a silly pick-up line or describing a dead hooker. But the way he said it, panting in Shiro's ear with a scandalous undertone, had Shiro feeling he really was saying nasty things.

  
He played with the belt loops of Shiro's jeans, one hand still drawing circles into his zipper. It felt weird, the crease of his pants brushing against the front of his boxers, the light touch rubbing against him.

  
"Stop." Shiro said lowly, gripping Lance's hips roughly.

  
That expression came again, along with a shiver and a breathy "Ah..." It wasn't quite a moan, but it was pretty damn close.

  
Lance took a deep, steady breath and sat up, supporting himself on Shiro's chest by pressing his palms against it. He looked towards the hallway then back, grinned, rubbing his bottom against Shiro. He blinked slowly at him.

"Pidge is there, recording."

  
Lance then dropped onto Shiro's chest, eyes closed. Pidge stared at them for a while, then a wicked smile took over her face.

  
"I'm playing this at your wedding." The small girl laughed. "You are so fucking _red._ "

  
"Ugh," Shiro complained. "Lance?"

  
A small sound made its way from Lance's throat, almost like a needy whine. Shiro froze again and squeezed his eyes shut.

  
"He's probably gonna sleep for the rest of the night. Might as well put him on the couch."

Pidge laughed. "He's a deep sleeper, just roll him off of you."

  
Shiro huffed then angled his hips so Lance fell to the floor softly. Bridal style, he picked him up and laid him on the large couch gently. Lance made that soft sound again and Shiro rolled his eyes, disgusted with himself.

  
"How deep are you?" Pidge asked, sitting on the smaller couch. "Balls deep?"

  
"Just the tip," Shiro didn't love Lance, no way. But he could see himself falling in love with him, which was a big no-no. "I merely like his company."

  
"I'm not judging," she said, staring fondly at Lance. "He's pretty oblivious. Doesn't really realize that everywhere he goes, people fall in love with him. Maybe it's not my place to tell, but Lance is pretty insecure."

  
Shiro didn't respond, instead grabbing a blanket that was draped over the couch. He spread it over Lance, tucking him in, and rubbed the scar across the bridge of his nose.

  
"I'm going to bed," he said, heading towards his room. "Good night, Pidge."

  
"Same," she said, going to her shared bedroom with Keith. "Good night."

 

Shiro woke at twelve in the morning to a voice whispering, "Shiro. Shirooo. Takashiii." and a poking at his cheek. When he opened his eyes, Lance was sitting upright on his left side. His knees brushed against Shiro's hip everyone he tilted from side to side.

  
"Lance?" He asked sleepily. He blinked until the haze from his brain drained away. "Why are you in my bed?"

  
"You don't remember?" Lance asked, pouting. "Taking me to bed? Was I not any good?"

  
Shiro sat up quickly, suddenly wide awake. Lance was just in nyan cat boxer briefs, dogtag hanging on his chest. But Shiro was fully dressed in a pair of black pajamas.

"What?" Shiro was sore, but that had to be from the hanky-panky he did with himself. He had a vivid imagination and could easily see Lance naked and writhing under him.

  
Lance laughed quietly, "I'm kidding, my little _chulo_. Buh I'm bored, and I can't sleep without cuddling something." Lance leaned towards Shiro, "And you're big and warm. I won't do anything, just wanna snuggle."

  
He thought for a minute then sighed, laying down and motioning for Lance to do the same. Lance let out a soft squeak and wasted not a minute, curling against Shiro. He kept his hands on his chest and murmured "So warm."

  
Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance and held him tightly. Lance let out a sigh and curled in even more. Shiro may be warm but Lance was hot, as if he were a personal heater. Having Lance in the crook of his neck, Shiro fell asleep easily for the first time in a while.

  
He woke up to an empty bed and a note. The space beside him was cold and he groaned, stretching.

  
'I TOLD YOU FUCKS THAT I NEEDED TO LEAVE, I NEED TO BE AT SCHOOL BY FUCKING SEVEN. WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?? I AM GONE.'

  
Shiro laughed to himself and yawned, swinging out of bed. Looking at the time, he cursed and hurried to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, he was knocking hard on Pidge's door.

  
"What," she snapped. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she really needed more sleep.

  
"Watch Keith today," Shiro snapped back, then left with Pidge protesting.

  
"I have shit to do today!"

  
"And I have a new class today!"

 

Shiro barely skidded into the room on time. Only a few more students trickled in, then a couple more were late. He looked around and swallowed hard.

  
Full class.

  
"Hello," He started, smiling. His hair was slicked back and he had to admit, he looked pretty damn good. "I am professor Shirogane. You may call me Shiro. Welcome to Physics 77."

  
Some students smiled and nodded, others sighed, but something caught his attention. There was an urgent whisper coming from the left corner of the room.

  
"Is there a problem?"

  
The girl looked up frantically and shook her head with a nervous smile. He recognized her as Nyma. As soon as Shiro turned his head, he heard a loud smack and an "Ow! Nyma, what the _fuck?"_

  
"The professor is here," she hissed, shaking him. The man mumbled and sat up straight, rubbing his eyes like a baby.

  
This was a little too coincidental, this situation.

  
Why the-

  
_He's an astrology major and he wants to be an astrophysicist._

  
They spoke quietly to each other and Lance's eyes widened. He slowly sunk in his seat, only his head peeking out from the desk. He turned and made direct eye contact with Shiro and he closed his eyes tightly.

  
"Are you sure there isn't a problem?" Shiro asked, trying not to smile. "No-one is allowed to sleep in this class, whether I'm here or not." He pointed at Lance. "You, what's your name?"

  
"Lance McClain," He snapped, rolling his eyes. He glared at Shiro, though it didn't have any malice.

  
"Okay, Lance. Pick up your desk and bring it to the front."

  
Lance blew a breath out of his mouth harshly then easily lifted the desk off of the floor, holding it over his head and saying "Sorry, excuse me," as he made his way down the steps.

  
"In front of where I'm standing." Shiro said. Lance glared again and loudly put the desk down with a huff. Then he kneeled on the floor.

  
"What are you doing." Shiro asked, deadpan.

  
"I figured I'd have to suck your dick to get you to stop being such a _prick_." Lance said, though obviously louder than he meant, for his cheeks turned slightly red when the class started laughing.

  
"You know what? You get to stay like that for the rest of the class." Shiro barked.

  
"Don't worry, I'm used to being on my knees." Lance retorted with a sarcastic smile. Once again, people chuckled. Shiro bent down to Lance's level with a frown.

"Why are you acting like this?" Shiro whispered.

"Have you ever seen me with a hangover? No." Lance snapped. "Now go ahead and teach." Shiro frowned again and stood back up, backing away from Lance. The comment about sucking his dick had his cheeks pink.

"Here's the curriculum: class participation is twenty percent, tests and projects are fifty percent, and homework is thirty percent." Shiro said. "That's all you need to know. I will not be telling what this class holds for you because you should have read it in the packet for the class. Now, what do we know about astrophysics?"

The student shuffled in their seats and avoided eye contact. Shiro raised his eyebrows. "Wow. Really?"

Lance snorted and gave a little laugh. Shiro looked down at him; he was trying to hold back a smile.

"Something funny, Mister McClain?"

"Nope," He said, face evening out. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, that oh so cute snort of yours was quite entertained." Shiro said then clenched his mouth shut. He hoped that came out sarcastic instead of sincere.

"Cute, huh?" Lance teased, face amused. "I didn't mean to. Just took in too much air at once, of course. What are you going to do, spank me?"

Shiro looked behind Lance and noticed the people behind him were barely hiding their snickers.

"Tell me what you said, or you'll regret it."

"Fine," Lance rolled his eyes and shifted on his knees. "You're making a fool out of yourself. You get good students when there's a tolerant yet strict teacher. 'Yeah, I'll just make this kid carry his desk and sit in the front because he was asleep before I got to class.' You're an asshole."

Red in the face, Shiro glared at Lance. "No cursing in my classroom."

"My bad. I forgot that I'm  _not_ an adult and I'm  _not_ in college." Lance snarled back. "Astrophysics deals with theoretical or observational tactics with the universe or mathematical equations to make sense out of nonsense. Data analysis no matter of they prove you wrong. Theories that can make Apollo shudder. Publishing and failing at being successful in selling. Hypotheses, all that good shit. We're studying both how physics and astrology work to put them together, making something beautiful."

Shiro stared at him, shocked. Lance had a determined and passionate look on his face, eyes wide and happy. Almost everyone looked a little blown away except for Nyma, who smiled softly as she gazed at Lance. Shiro assumed Lance was the classclown who wouldn't even know what a spectrograph was.

Lance smirked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I know. Who would've thought I actually know something on the thing I'm  _majoring_ in." He sighed and rolled his shoulders. "Am I getting something out of my being on my knees? I'd like something in my mouth, perhaps a man sausage.

"And you sure look yummy today." Lance slowly trailed his eyes over Shiro and Shiro felt himself blush and stiffen. "Wanna be the hotdog between my buns?"

A few students hooted and laughed, one person saying, "Take it all, baby. Hump me, fuck me, Daddy better make me choke."

"You may go back to where you were seated," Shiro said softly, unable to look him in the eye. Lance nodded with a smile then stood, walking back to where his seat was. "Your desk is down here."

"Don't worry, I'll share." Lance waved him off, going to Nyma. They whispered something to each other then Nyma blushed, the color visible from even where Shiro was. She got up, let Lance sit, and took her place on his lap.

As Shiro taught the first section in the chapter, Lance made snide comments. Shiro could tell that he obviously wasn't feeling well, but he didn't like taking the brunt of the words.

The class ended and Shiro couldn't be happier that he only teaches one class a day. He sat heavily in his seat and watched as Lance walked down the stairs with Nyma.

"Listen, I know you're not feeling well; hangovers are a bitch. So call me whenever." She smiled.

"Thank you for understanding," Lance said, one hand rubbing his temple, the other occupied with holding his bookbag. "Seriously-"

"Lance," Shiro called and he stopped immediately. "I need to speak with you.

He sighed then hugged Nyma. "See you later," He said with a forced grin. She blushed and nodded, rushing out of the door.

"What." Lance said as he stood in front of Shiro's desk. He leaned the small of his back against it, back facing Shrio.

"Turn around," Shiro said sternly.

"Ha, funny."

Not bothering to try to coerce Lance into turning, he went around, locking the door as the last student left. He crossed his arms, standing close to Lance and facing him. "You blatantly disrespected me today."

Lance actually had the gall to laugh and now that Shiro was closer, he could see that it physically pained him to. "Shiro, I treated you like a teacher who was getting on a hungover student's nerves. Because guess what? In class, it's a student-teacher relationship. Out of class, we're friends. Yeah, I flirt with you. I do it all the time but that's just my personality."

Frustrated, Shiro leaned forward; Lance leaned back. "You still need to respect me."

"You still need to realize that I'm an adult," Lance said, eyes flickering over Shiro's face.

"Trust me, I am well aware that you are legal." The words came out more inviting than he meant and he was now acutely alert to the soft breath that he felt on his face, the mint that he smelled, the mix of blues in Lance's eyes, the freckles he wanted to count, the hooded look he was getting, his own heartbeat erratic.

"Legal... that means I can do what I want so long as it's not breaking any laws." Lance said, leaning even further back, hands supporting him.

Shiro put his hands on either side of him on the top of the desk. "Yes, exactly," He breathed. Lance was softly biting his lip and Shiro felt the urge to bite Lance everywhere.

"Anything," Lance said softly, almost like a whisper, voice deep and silky.

They stared at each other then Shiro closed his eyes out of agitation. The lust he felt for Lance was almost unbearable. They snapped open when he felt a softness on his lips. Lance's head was tilted up, looking directly into Shiro's eyes though he seemed uncertain about it.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, voice faint. "I shouldn't have-"

"Anything."

Lance carefully looked over Shiro again before he pressed his lips to his again, this time more firm. Shiro cradled Lance's neck, the other still on the desk. Lance's eyelids fluttered shut and Shiro felt his own doing the same; he pushed further, the kiss turning heavier with every heartbeat.

His breathing was becoming faster though Lance's own seemed steadier, but not by much. Shiro wrapped his hands under Lance's strong thighs and he hoisted him up onto the desk. Lance let out an indignant squeak of protest before Shiro swallowed it.

It was Lance that prodded Shiro's mouth open easily, Lance that made Shiro groan. His hands had lifted from the desk and took place around his neck. Shiro let a had play play with the lower part of Lance's skin under his shirt and bit his lip hard, but not enough to bleed.

_So warm._

Lance moaned, a genuine one, and Shiro felt himself twitch in his pants. They were deep into it now, Lance laying flat on the papers for Shiro's lesson plan. Then they heard a heavy knock at the door. Shiro flew off Lance, who was still laying on the desk. His pupils were blown wide, soft hair messy, lips red and swollen and spit slick, heavy red blush across his cheekbones and across his nose, clothes disheveled.

He looked wrecked.

"Hold on!" Shiro choked out, trying to straighten out his jacket. He was patting down his hair when Lance came to his senses, yelping as he fell over the edge of the table. He ran a hand through his hair, and it oddly made it look better. Quickly, he straightened his clothes and wiped his face with his sleeve. Grabbing his bookbag, he unlocked the door, rushing out of the classroom with a "Good morning, Miss Altea."

When the woman wasn't looking at him, he hurried to wipe his face and sit down, masking the chub he was sporting.

"Hello," Shiro said brightly. He didn't like the look Lance sported as he left; like a caged animal looking for an escape. "What can I do for you, Miss Altea?"

Allura peered at him before shrugging with a smile. "All of the professors are going to have lunch in about an hour. You should come."

 "Uh, yeah. Sure." He paused. "Do you know Lance McClain's phone number?"

"No?" Allura said, giving him a strange look. "See you there. It's in the library, top floor."

Shiro nodded and watched her walk away. She was pretty in a way that could take Shiro's mind off of Lance. 

But he didn't like to use people.

 

Lance is twenty-four, Shiro is thirty-four, and Keith is just six.

Shiro had texted Lance an hour ago, bored. Lance had responded that he couldn't just up and walk away from a date with Nyma but he'll come over later.

He called Allura but she was sadly teaching a night seminar, too busy to make her way over to his house.

So Shiro sat in the sunset and did what he has for the last two years; think about that one kiss with Lance.

He can't stop.

When he's occupied with a friend, it'll go all the way to the back of his mind. When he's alone or with Lance, it just pops back into his head.

Lance pretended like it never happened, brushed it off with ease. Thanks to him, it wasn't awkward. Shiro would admit it; he's dating Allura to take his mind off of Lance.

Shiro heard a door open, the small footsteps Keith had. "Where's uncle Lance?" He asked, rubbing an eye. Shiro wasn't sure when Keith started calling Lance his uncle, though he didn't mind. It was better than when he called him 'Dad.'

"He's coming over later. Why aren't you asleep?" 

"I want him to tuck me in," Keith said, crossing his arms.

"I'll get him to tuck you in when he comes."

Keith nodded and walked back into his room, shutting the door. A knock came from the front door and Shiro jumped up with a smile. He opened it and wouldn't like to admit his smile fell a little when he saw Allura.

"Hey, baby," He said, hugging her. She returned the favor gladly, grinning. "I thought you had a class."

She pulled away, raising am eyebrow. "It ended early. Don't you want me here?"

"Of course?" Shiro said, frowning. He led her to the living room as she closed the door. "I was just curious."

They relaxed after that, chatting and cuddling. The doorbell rang in rapid succession eight times before Shiro swung the door open, wide grin in place.

"Hey, Lance," Shiro said. Lance smiled back, punching Shiro lightly the bicep. It kind of hurt.

"Ayo, Shiro." He said, pushing past Shiro into the house after shutting the door. He paused then stared at Shiro, face impassive. "You're girlfriend is here." He stated.

"Yeah, she came before you did."

"Then you're not bored anymore." Lance said, walking towards Keith's room. He opened the door and beamed when Keith tried to tackle him. "Aw, my baby's getting big! Did you like your birthday party yesterday?"

"Of course, uncle Lance!" Keith chirped. "Everyone thought I was cool for renting out the beach."

"Shh. Don't tell anyone that it was free because you're my favorite booger."

"Yep. Pinky swear; tuck me in, I'm tired." Keith groaned, dragging Lance into the room.

"Yeah, yeah." Lance laughed, following. Shiro couldn't take his eyes off of the interaction.

Allura snapped him out of his stupor when she said, "He really must be your best friend." There was a short silence.

"Yeah," He said with a soft smile. "I'll introduce you as my girlfriend. Lance hasn't ever interacted with you outside of the classroom, right?"

Allura hummed and they stared at Lance as he left Keith's room. He was smiling from ear to ear when he walked into the living room.

"So," he said, rocking back and forth on his feet. "I'm gonna go since you don't need me here anymore." 

"No!" Shiro said, louder than he meant. "Hang out with us. I can introduce you guys out of the classroom."

Lance looked uncomfortable but nodded, making his way over to the loveseat. He had a bad habit of mouthing song lyrics when he was nervous, which he was doing now. Shiro sat next to Allura and tried not to shake his leg. 

"Allura, Lance; Lance, Allura. She's my girlfriend, and has been my girlfriend for a year."

"Hi, I'm Lance. The one that made your class into a living Hell when I attended." Lance said.

"Hi, I'm Allura. The one that gave you the Mom Stare™ yet it didn't affect you." She responded with a soft smile.

It carried on without a hitch after that. Lance flirted with Allura, though not in a serious way. They were getting along fine, and Shiro should be happy about that. But he couldn't stop staring at Lance's mouth when he spoke, the shine in his eyes when he was teasing, the way his nose scrunched up when he laughed. He was still mouthing song lyrics to himself, but it was barely noticeable.

"Lance, why are you so anxious?" 

He stopped mouthing the lyrics. "W-What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," He said. "Why?"

Lance blushed lightly and averted his eyes. "You know how some people lose friends when they're in a relationship? I don't," He swallowed and the blushed thickened. It made Shiro flush as well. "Wanna lose you. It makes me nervous because if Allura doesn't approve of me, you'll never see me again, right? I didn't know you for much longer than she did."

It was quiet for a while and Lance started to do the tick again, clenching his fist. Allura laid a soft hand on his. "Don't worry, Lance. I completely approve of you." Lance let out a deep breath. "And you have to tell me how you get your skin so soft." He laughed wetly at that and wiped his eyes. He wasn't crying, though tears were welled up.

"I'm sorry, Allura, but I would choose Lance over you," He looked her in the eyes. "He knows me better; used to sleep with me at night because of my nightmares; didn't pity me for losing my parents; understood why I adopted my brother when they died after gaining custody of him; we revealed secrets to each other that no-one else knew. He feels closer to me."

Silent tears were falling from Lance's eyes and he growled, wiping at them furiously. "I was already in my feelings and you pull this bull on me."

Allura looked at Shiro, her expression sad, before she turned to Lance. "Why were you already feeling blue?"

"I broke up with Nyma. She pulled a stunt where she'd wear cologne to see if I'd stay with her even if she cheated. I said no, she got mad at me. Like, who even fucking does that. So I broke up with her. I loved Nyma, but I wasn't  _in love_ with her." Lance rushed out, leaning back in his seat. "I'm hella glad it was tonight and she doesn't live with me."

"What a bitch."

Lance let out a surprised laugh, not expecting for Allura to say that.

"Hey, why do you do that? With the songs?" Shiro asked.

"There's a club about fifteen minutes from my apartment. They hold meetings and request that I sing. But I've been singing since I was a kid. That's how I put Keith to sleep. A lullaby." He said, smiling at the ceiling. "It makes me happy, calms me down."

"Sing me something."

Lance looked at Shiro, unimpressed. "I'm average at most. Why?"

"Just do it. Do you know Bad Liar?"

"Ugh," he complained. "Fine."

_"I was walking down the street the other day._

_Tryna to distract myself._

_But then I see your face,_

_Oh wait, that's someone else, ahh."_

"You guys are making me uncomfortable." He muttered, switching tunes. It was true; they were staring at him

_"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on,_

_You got the healin' that I want._

_Just like they say it in the song, until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on._

_We've got this kind size to ourselves,_

_Don't have to share with no-one else._

_Don't keep your secrets to yourself_

_It's Kama Sutra show and tell."_

 Shiro and Lance made eye contact. The next few lines had him blushing hard.

_"Whoa, there's loving in your eyes_

_That pulls me close_

_It's so subtle, I'm in trouble_

_But I'd love to be in trouble with you..."_

"Okay, I'm done." He whispered, looking away again. "You guys are fucking weird."

"Do you really think they would keep asking you to sing if you were average?" Allura asked. "You are definitely above average. Spectacular."

"You actually-" Shiro didn't get to finish; Lance's phone was ringing.

"What." Lance said into the phone. "Now?" He paused. "Whatever. I'm on my way. Say hi to Shiro!" He put the phone on speaker and Hunk yelled, "HEY SHIRO! BYE SHIRO!" Shiro said hello with a small laugh. He hung up.

Lance stood and stretched his arms above his head. A strip of tan skin was exposed and Shiro managed not to stare. "Alright, y'all. Hunk has a date and I have to watch his stupid, lovely dog."

He smiled, "Bye, Allura." As he was about to pass Shiro, he laid a hand on his shoulder. He leaned down and whispered. "Never mention this again or I'll decapitate you." He stood straight again, gave his most innocent smile, then left.

As soon as the door shut, Allura asked quietly, "How long have you been in love with him?"

Shiro looked at her with a frown. "I'm not-"

"You are," she cut him off. "It's like you forgot about me when you two were speaking. What he said was right; it applies to you as well. You love me, but you're not  _in love_ with me. You're in love with him, and there's nothing wrong with that."

"You're wrong," Shiro choked out. "I'm not."

_Yes, I am._

"No, fuck. I'm not."

"It's okay, Shiro. You waited a year to introduce me as your girlfriend because you were scared." Allura got up and brushed her skirt off. She looked sad but no tears were in her eyes. "He feels the same. Stop tiptoeing around each other. I'll be taking my leave.

"Please don't follow me out." With a pained smile, she left.

With a heavy heart, Shiro dropped onto the couch. Shiro was too old for him. There was no way he was in love with Lance.

Right?

 

There was a pretty sunset on the beach. It had just stopped raining, the shore mostly empty. It had been two weeks since Allura told him he was in love with Lance. Of course, they still hung out every day. Shiro tried his hardest to act normal.

Today, though, he picked a random spot. He didn't search for Lance like he usually would. Instead, he sat near the water, towel behind him. An hour passed with Keith whining before they heard a familiar voice.

"I'm on patrol, Hunk. Please make sure Pidge doesn't leave the tower; over."

Lance looked tired, yawning as he walked along where the sand met the sea. He looked over the water, eyes scrutinizing every detail, searching for any stray swimmer. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Holy shit, I'm tired." He muttered to himself. "I wonder what Shiro's doing right now."

Shiro froze, blinking. He didn't think Lance would randomly think of him.

  _"Then you smiled over your shoulder_

  _For a minute, I was stone-cold sober_

  _I pulled you closer to my chest_

 

_And you asked me to stay over_

_I said, I already told ya_

_I think that you should get some rest_

  _I knew I loved you then_

_But you'd never know_  
_'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_  
_I know I needed you_  
_But I never showed_  
_But I wanna stay with you until we're gray and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go."_

 "Hey, Lance." Shiro spoke up, smiling sheepishly when Lance jumped and glared at him.

"How long have you been there?" He growled.

"You should've noticed, right? Considering we were right behind you." Keith said. Lance smiled at him.

"Keith, my dude. How have you been sleeping?"

"Like poop! You didn't tuck me in the last few days!"

Lance rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his hip. "Blame your brother. He was sick and I get sick easy." Lance eyes roamed over Shiro's chest and he licked his lips. "I've never seen you with your shirt off."

Keith hummed and continued playing in the sand. Shiro cleared his throat, "I figured I should get over the scars."

"I sure am happy you did."

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Lance?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. It was a habit he picked up from Lance.

Lance cocked his head and nodded. Shiro hesitantly grabbed his hand and walked into the water, making sure not to go past the sign that read 'DROP OFF.'

He turned and faced Lance, taking in his features. His cheekbones and across his nose were red and he was blinking rapidly. His eyes were the ocean and Shiro felt like he was drowning.

"Allura broke up with me," Shiro muttered, looking at their hands. "After you left."

"Why?" Lance asked softly. Shiro could hear shrieking in the distance.

"She said," Shiro cleared his throat. "That I loved her but I wasn't in love with her. She's right."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with me?" A breeze passed and Shiro followed the movement of Lance's hair as it pushed past him, lifting off of his forehead.

"She told me I'm in love with someone else."

The wind was becoming stronger, whizzing past their ears.

He heard Lance's breath hitch and felt his hand tremble slightly. Lance removed his hand from Shiro's. He laughed, the sound strained. "Is it Pidge? That's a little... odd."

Shiro smiled fondly at him. "It's you, moron."

"What?" Lance asked. He looked genuinely confused.

"Did you not hear me?!" Shiro screeched.

"No?"

"I'm," He paused, and the next words he said was yelled, though the wind was quiet. " _I'm in love with you!"_

"Shiro, that's not funny," Lance said lowly after a moment, looking towards the shore. He raised an eyebrow then turned back to Shiro. "Seriously, you don't play with stuff like that."

They stared at each other, neither breaking eye contact before Shiro grabbed Lance's jaw and tilted it to the right, shutting his eyes, and kissing the fuck out of him.

Lance tensed, putting his palms flat on Shiro's chest. He didn't push him away. Shiro pulled back and looked Lance into his eyes. He was panting, still stiff, eyes wide and blushing down to his chest.

"I'm in love with you," Shiro whispered. Lance squealed and covered his face with his hands, tilting his head down.

"Oh, my God, stop." Lance said quietly, peeking through his fingers. "Are you being serious?"

"Deadly."

"For how long?"

"I-I don't know." Shiro said, crossing his arms. "Probably for a while. I've been infatuated with you since you took Keith's shovel out of the water. Keith said I liked you when you went back to work."

"I guess he called it," Lance's voice was shy and it was new to Shiro. He took his hands away from his face and looked up.

"He didn't quite get it correct. It's stronger than 'like.'"

"Ditto."

The word was barely above a whisper and Shiro felt his chest tighten. "What?"

"Ditto." The word was only a little louder. Shiro grabbed Lance's arms frantically. 

"I need to hear you say it. All of it, please, Lance." Shiro pleaded. Lance looked mildly worried as well as irritated.

"I'm in love with Takashi Shirogane. Every inch of my being yearns for him." He said, falling into Shiro and hiding his face. Shiro laughed, ecstatic, and lifted Lance into the air, spinning him around. Lance giggled and wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck, trying not to fall.

Shiro put him down and they watched as Pidge jumped up and down, Hunk clapped, and Keith ran around in circles.

"You planned this." Lance said with a smile. His face was still red.

"Just a little," He replied, just as red as Lance.

 

A year later, Lance is twenty-five, Shiro is thirty-five, and Keith is a plain seven.

Lance and Keith cried with happiness as Lance finished signing the adoption papers. Shiro had to leave the room before he completely broke down after Keith called Lance 'Dad.'

 

An engagement ensues where Lance literally faints and Shiro freaks out with an eight year old Keith laughing in the background.

 

Lance will rock himself on the floor, muttering "I don't deserve him, I don't deserve him, I don't-"

Shiro will comfort him as long as he needs, whispering "You are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, I love you, I love you."

Keith will do the same.

 

Shiro will go into terrible bouts of PTSD. Lance has to calm him down. It usually works.

Sometimes Shiro will accidentally hit Lance hard enough to bruise.

Lance has to hold him in his arms and tell him it's okay, it's not his fault.

 

A small, beautiful wedding with only a few people.

Keith begins to call Shiro 'Dad' because "You're married to my other Dad!"

 

Lance becomes the astrophysicist that he always wanted to be. He wrote a book that was second to Sir Isaac Newton's own. He proved the universe is not infinite.

 

Keith visits often despite him being busy trying to get a job at NASA.

 

They're gray and old.

 

Shiro dies first, Lance is heartbroken.

Lance dies a day later from stress.

 

Keith crys enough for two dead parents every time he's alone.

 

Keith honors them, getting his parents cremated and shooting them off into space.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie, this is a thing


End file.
